Double-D's new Roomate
by Kassie143
Summary: Double-D's parents go on a vacation with their friends and leave him alone, but his parents friends left their daughter with him. What will happen while they two are living together? Read to find out. Double-DxOC


**Hello readers! I've been working on this fic for a while and i hope you all enjoy it. Please leave reviews telling me what you thought, it would be most appreciated.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Peach Creek; Ed, Double-D, and Eddy were up to their regular scam. Today they were selling diamonds and it didn't go over very well when Nazz and Sarah found out they were fake. One would have thought that after getting into high school they would have gotten bored of those scams but I guess that some people just don't grow up. It started getting dark so Double-D decided to go home and do his homework, when he walked into his house he was stopped by his parents.

They stood shoulder to shoulder and Double-D wondered if they were hiding anything so he asked "Mother, Father, why are you standing so close like that?"

His mother looked at his father and asked "Should we tell him?"

His father replied to his mother "I think we should."

The parents looked back at their son and his mom continued "Well Edd you remember our friends Lisa and Chester?"

Double-D replied with a slight look of confusion "Yes, what about them?"

"Well they were getting ready to leave for their vacation all around Europe, Africa, and Asia and they asked us if we wanted to go with them. So we're going to be going with them but we won't be back for a year or two."

"So you're going to leave me alone for a year or two?!"

"No, you won't be alone. They have a daughter and they didn't want to leave her with a babysitter that they didn't know so we told them about you and how responsible you were and they asked us if you could watch and babysit her until we all got back."

"Mother I don't know I've never taken care of a child before!"

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Her name is Skylar and I trust you to take good care of her, well we're leaving now so give us a hug." His parents gave him a hug and picked up their suitcases, they said their last goodbyes and headed out the door.

Their vacation buddies pulled up in their car and they got in, his Father yelled to his son before they drove off "She's in the living room, have fun!" And with that the two couples drove away. Double-D closed the front door and slowly made his way to the living room to meet his new roommate.

He poked his head into the living room and his jaw dropped from what he saw; there was a teenage girl with wavy shoulder length burgundy hair that was obviously dyed, amber eyes, and a red beanie covered the back of her head. He silently panicked, what was a teenage girl doing sitting on his couch he thought, he took in a breath and asked "Um m-miss…who are you?"

I looked over at who was speaking and I raised an eyebrow "So you're my 'babysitter'? You're way different from what I thought."

"Again, who might you be?"

"Skylar, you must be Double-D. Your parents told me about you."

"Wait _you're_ Skylar?"

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"W-Well I just thought that since Mother and Father didn't give me a specific age, I thought that you would be a small child."

"Nope, same age as you. Maybe a few months younger."

I stood from the couch and walked towards the scrawny teen "Okay now here are my rules. One, don't touch my stuff. Two, don't bug me. And three, if you break any of these rules there will be hell to pay. Follow these and we won't have a problem, roomy."

I turned from the boy and walked up the stairs, when I reached the top I turned back to the boy and continued "And I'll be going to the same school as you starting tomorrow." I turned again and walked down the hall and entered the guest bedroom which I already made my own by putting up Good Charlotte, Cody Simpson, and other posters of bands, musicians, actors, and plays that I liked.

I pulled out my laptop from its bag and opened it to turn it on; I went on my playlist and played music for the rest of the night. I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. I sniffed the air and rose up from my bed, my eyes were still closed and I was still in my tank top and sweat pants.

I opened my door and walked out of the room to the stairs; I sniffed the air once more and took a step forward only to feel nothing. I opened my eyes and I fell forward, "Wah!" I tumbled down the stairs in a ball and crashed against the wall when I hit the bottom.

I heard the sound of Double-D but he wasn't alone, I heard two more people running to where I was. I heard the sound of two male voices, one said "Hey look Ed, Double-D finally got a girl!"

"Way to go Double-D!" The other replied

"Wait no, Eddy, it's not what you think!" Double-D yelled and squeezed my eyes and slowly opened them. When my vision had cleared I saw Double-D, a tall guy that wore a red and white striped shirt and a long green jacket, and a guy with black hair that was a little taller than Double-D.

I sat up and the three had formed a circle around me, Double-D bent down and looked at me "Are you alright Skylar?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I smelled food, where is it?"

"In the kitchen"

"Later" I stood and ran towards the kitchen, I got a plate and served myself the delicious looking breakfast. I looked at the time and it was 7:30 "Oh crap, I better go get ready." I got a fork and took the plate with me up the stairs, Double-D noticed this and yelled "What are you doing?! You're not allowed to eat in the bedrooms!"

"You're working on breaking rule number one; I don't really think you want to break that rule while I have a plate of hot food in my hands." I looked at him one last time and headed to my room; I put the plate of food on the bed and started eating. I took a large bite of everything and turned on some music at full volume; I played Smile by Avril Lavigne and got ready.

After about ten minutes I finished getting ready and looked at myself in the mirror that was in the guest bedroom. I quickly put on a coat of mascara and did my eyeliner and I was ready to go. I looked at my outfit and smiled at myself, I wore dark blue denim shorts, a white Avengers t-shirt, and white high tops converse that had Loki's helmet drawn on both outer sides of each shoe.

I grabbed my binder and slung by bag over my shoulder, I walked downstairs and the three boys were waiting for me. I walked past them and walked out the door, I turned and asked "Are you slowbro's coming or are you just gonna watch grass grow?"

And with that the three boys ran behind me and off we were to school.


End file.
